Yours To Hold
by supersoxfan5
Summary: Puck's not a christian but he doesn't mind christian rock  if it's not to "Jesus-y"  so he performs Skillet's "Yours to Hold" in an attempt to win Quinn back. Set after Furt, before Special Education. My first fanfiction, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

After finishing her Spanish quiz on a rainy Tuesday morning, Quinn Fabray checked all her answers, and strolled confidently to her Mr. Schuester's desk. As she walked by Puck's desk, she noticed him look up from his paper, stare in awe, and let out a quiet sigh. The kind of sigh that says, "woe is me" and indulges in it's own pity party. She caught him looking off Finn's paper, but she overlooked it because she knew Finn's answers would be wrong anyways.

Puck. He was the mohawked bad boy. He always had been. Since as far back as Quinn could remember, 5th grade to be exact. 5th grade. Coincidentally the year they shared their first kiss. Quinn shook her head, attempting to shake out the memories of the boy who'd stolen an atm machine…and undeniably her heart. When she returned to her desk, she withdrew an issue of Splits Magazine, hoping that she might be in the pictures of Coach Sylvester's two page spread. She was. And so was Brittany, Santana, Coach Beiste, Finn, and Puck – the boys having been on the other side of the field but visible due to the camera angle. They were all blurry in the background but it was quite clear that the dark-haired blur was him. Who was she kidding? She could spot him from miles away. She cocked her head to the left to see Puck staring at her from his peripherals every few minutes. She fought the memories and the pain but they overcame her, just like the night he impregnated her. There had always been a part of her that longed for him. It seemed as hard as she tried to resist she was always thought of him. "WE should be together. NOT him and Santana!" She felt the tip of her pencil break against her tensing finger then she came back to earth, realizing she wasn't in a place she could express herself at the moment. "I do love him. I should have said so! Stupid Quinn! God!" she thought again, pausing to say a prayer apologizing to god for using the lord's name in vain.

There was just one problem: Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. The name meant nothing as her mind repeated it, hoping that eventually it will sound right. Ken and Barbie as Santana and Rachel referred to them. Everything about them seemed perfect. Seemed being the keyword. He was cheesy. A romantic. Everything Puck was, but something was missing. With Puck, she felt so alive. With Sam, she felt empty.

The 6th period bell rang, dismissing the class. Lunchtime. Perfect. Time to be alone with her thoughts and a Caesar salad. Sam ran after her with her pen in hand. "Quinny!" she hated that nickname. It made her feel so childish but she ignored it. It was Sam. She couldn't afford to tell her blonde quarterback boyfriend that she was annoyed with him "wait up! You forgot your pen!" She turned around and looked at him. "oh, I don't really care. Keep it. I gotta go" she said, biting her lip and then running off to her locker and then to the lunch room. Lunchtime was when Sam hit the weight room for his daily 40 chin-ups. As she fled from Sam, he dropped her pen in the hallway. Unfortunately for the troubled Quinn that was hoping she could be alone, Puck spotted the pen.

Pretending to bend down and tie his shoe, he grabbed the pink pen quickly and ran after her. "Quinn!" he yelled after her. She turned around to see him standing behind her with the pen. She rolled her eyes "yeah Puckerman?" she paused "oh, thanks." "yeah, no prob" Puck said catching his breath. "sooooo" He nervously jammed his hands into his jean pockets and stared at her red plastic lunch tray "salad and mineral water. Nice lunch…" she remained silent, not knowing what to say. "nice weather, huh?" "it's raining, Puck" "oh, well yeah" he murmured. "listen Quinn, I really gotta talk to you about someth…" He paused, running his hand through his Mohawk tentatively "nevermind. I'll see you in glee club" He snuck a bag of chips and pre-packaged sandwich into his pocket and ran off.

Later that day, they New Directions filed into the choir room one by one slowly. Mr. Schuester sat on a wooden stool, in front of the class. Puck entered with his guitar case "Mr. Schue, I have something I want to say to Quinn and I want everyone to hear it" Sam cock an eyebrow in confusion, and Santana rolled her eyes. Puck remembered last year when he said the exact same thing before singing a tear-jerking rendition of KISS' "Beth".

"May I?" "Of course, Puck. But we do have an agenda today so get to it" Mr. Schuester responded understandingly. In fact, he knew exactly what it felt like to be alone while your dream girl is with another guy.

"Hey Sam. Her name's Beth. Beth Corcoran. Our daughter", he started off his speech, putting emphasis on the word 'our' "Quinn, I know it was a tough year, but going out with a Macaulay Culkin look-alike won't erase the past" he said, glaring at Sam, who's knuckles were turning white at the fact that another guy was addressing 'his girl' "When you get tired of blonde-bieber, call me. I've always been yours to hold" With that, he ended his little speech, retrieved his guitar from the hard-shell case it resided in and started playing a familiar tune that Quinn knew – "Yours To Hold" by Skillet. "_He would_ pick a Christian band to cover _for me_", she thought to herself. His dark brown eyes locked with her hazel eyes.

_I see you standing here __  
__But you're so far away __  
__Starving for your attention __  
__You don't even know my name ___

_You're going through so much __  
__But I know that I could be the one to hold you ___

_Every single day __  
__I find it hard to say __  
__I could be yours alone __  
__You will see someday __  
__That all along the way __  
__I was yours to hold __  
__I was yours to hold ___

_I see you walking by__  
__Your hair always hiding your face __  
__I wonder why you've been hurting __  
__I wish I had some way to say ___

_You're going through so much __  
__Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you___

_Every single day __  
__I find it hard to say __  
__I could be yours alone __  
__You will see someday __  
__That all along the way __  
__I was yours to hold __  
__I was yours to hold___

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach __  
__You should know __  
__I'm ready when you're ready for me __  
__And I'm waiting for the right time __  
__For the day I catch your eye __  
__To let you know __  
__That I'm yours to hold___

_Every single day __  
__I find it hard to say __  
__I could be yours alone __  
__You will see someday __  
__That all along the way __  
__I was yours to hold __  
__I was yours to hold___

_Every single day __  
__I find it hard to say __  
__I could be yours alone __  
__You will see someday __  
__That all along the way __  
__I was yours to hold__  
__I was yours to hold___

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach__  
__I'm ready when you're ready for me_

When Puck finished, a noticeable tear rolled down Quinn's cheek. The New Directions sat in awe, clapping quietly (except for Sam, of course). Sam was the first to break the silence "um…WHAT THE HELL PUCKERMAN?" He said rising from his seat angrily "Sam! Sit down!" Quinn commanded, defending Puck completely by instinct. She scoffed scornfully at Sam "do _not_ talk to him like that!" she said, getting up, approaching Puck, and unconsciously wrapping her arms around him. "babe, calm down" Puck whispered to her gently and released her, but held her left hand gently. "Mr. Schue, uh, Quinn has a stomach ache. I'm gonna walk her to the nurse" The two left the room quietly, hand in hand, staring at each other adoringly. Mr. Schuester, trying to regain order, let them leave and then addressed the rest of the club "some of you guys have a French test tomorrow, right? Yeah? Just go home, guys. Get some rest. Calm down, take a nap, study, whatever." Mr. Schue announced, trying to avoid trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Directions shrugged off his instructions and filed out slowly except for Sam who burst down the hall after Puck and Quinn. He bolted past everyone else and then slammed Puck against a locker violently "What the hell, Puckerman? You think you can do whatever you want because she had your kid? You're a nobody! I'M the quarterback, not you!" Puck, shoved him off aggressively, and then pushed him to the ground. "Puck! Please! Don't. You'll go back to Juvie! Stop it!" Quinn shouted over the chaos. Then Finn came rushing through the crowd that had assembled around the fight. "Get off him, Evans! What do you think you're doin'?" Finn shouted, demanding an answer. Finn had never really forgiven Puck for last year's drama, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let Sam get his ass kicked and send Puck back to Juvie.

Truthfully, Finn didn't like Sam. He didn't like him and he didn't like that everyone called him "the new Finn" and "Finn 2.0" He was just another wanna-be. Sure, Sam could sing and throw a spiral, but Finn was the male-lead, the quarterback, the leader. Sam led people using his smile and cheesy jokes, Finn led them with his power and determination. He held back Sam angrily as Quinn held onto Puck, talking him down and kissing his cheek. "shhh, calm down Puck. It's okay. Just calm down" she whispered to him, while Finn yelled angrily at Sam. "where else are we gonna find a good running back if ours is in Juvie for kicking your ass, Sam? Why don't you just leave him alone? Obviously, Quinn loves him. She just picked him over you. Just get out of here!" Finn said, anger still burning in his voice from watching such an egotistical entitled kid try to take what wasn't his. Quinn was Puck's. Maybe not officially, but in Finn's heart, she was.

Later, when Sam was at home, being watched like a hawk by his mother after being told by Finn that he had gotten into a fight, Puck drove a conflicted Quinn home. The old chevy suburban hummed as he pulled into her driveway. He leaned in close to her, almost as if to kiss her, but he knew he couldn't after what had happened. "Quinn, now that we're alone" he started nervously " I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. For the pregnancy, for being a jerk, for everything. I want to be with you. Just give me a chance. I've changed. I can prove it", he said staring deeply into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Puck, just stop" she said, putting her index finger over his lips "you don't need to convince me. Tomorrow I'll break it off with Sam and Friday night you're taking me out to dinner." She said as she kissed his lips ever so softly. Puck sat there stunned as she unbuckled her seatbelt, got out of the car, and ran to her front door. She blew a kiss to him before opening the door and going in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Score" Puck thought to himself on the way home "Fuck! Sam's gonna want to fight. I can't go back to Juvie. Not now. There's no kosher meals, no Quinn, and guys that could kill me with their bare hands. Whatever. I'll just avoid the kid. I've got Quinn now. I'm invincible. " Puck took a deep breath, killed the engine as he arrived home, and went straight to his bedroom.

Puck threw his bookbag on the floor near his bed, laid down, and logged on to Xbox Live for a couple hours of "team deathmatch" with Finn and Artie on Call of Duty. He put on his white plastic headset as the game started. "Finn, thanks bro." Puck said into his mic. "No prob. I hate Sam. He's arrogant, cocky, and thinks he's so great" Replied Finn. "Finn, those are all the same thing," Artie said, audibly laughing on his end of the live chat. "Quinn's gonna dump him tomorrow and she said we're going out to dinner Friday…HELP ME" Puck half-yelled into the microphone. "okay okay, calm down, Puckerman. We got this bro." Artie said confidently. Artie never really understood Puck. One day he was a badass with unshakeable confidence, the next he was breaking down over Quinn. "We can do a triple date. Me, Brittany, Finn, Rachel, you, and Quinn. It'll be great." "Yeah, we got your back dude. You won't be nervous with us around." Finn added with a smile, even though they couldn't see each other. "Thanks wheels" Puck said, returning to his normal confident self. Suddenly he felt better and he took advantage of Artie being all "touchy feely" and knifed him from behind. "KILLSTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK!" he yelled victoriously, laughing at his triumph. "Shit, my mom's coming. She thinks I'm studying. Gotta go!" Finn said right before he left the Xbox party.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school, Mr. Schue had a faculty meeting so there was no glee club rehearsal. "Thank God" thought Quinn, Puck, and everyone else who were rooting for their relationship to work out, which meant Finn, Artie, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine (from what Kurt had told him at least). Quinn had taken Sam behind the bleachers during football practice, kissed him, and told him that it wasn't going to work out if he was going to be such a…to quote her "selfish image-obsessed ass with no right to try to replace Finn, Puck, or anyone else in my life". She could see the hurt in his eyes, but what had really bothered her was that he had never been able to see it in hers. He was the epitome of the classic doting boyfriend. No independent thought and no real emotion. What she really wanted was someone to take her down a few notches, someone to disagree with her every once in a while, someone dangerous. What she really wanted was Puck.

Friday arrived and Puck, Artie, Finn, Rachel, and Brittany were at Finn's place. The girls were sitting on beanbag chairs near Finn's Xbox reading a magazine about the golden globes and laughing at Finn's cowboy wallpaper. Artie was straightening his bowtie in front of Finn's bedroom mirror, Finn was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, and Puck was sitting on Finn's bed running his hands through his Mohawk. They could all tell he was nervous. Rachel looked up from the magazine at him "From one Jew to another, you can do this. It'll be okay, Noah" said comfortingly. Brittany then nudged her, pointing at the magazine "what does this word mean?"

At five forty-five, the gang piled into Puck's black truck, leaving the passenger's seat open for Quinn. They arrived at the Fabray mansion at five fifty-eight. Just enough time for him to have a short panic attack, get slapped by Finn, be handed a bouquet of red roses to give to Quinn, and then run to the door. Mrs. Fabray opened the door with a smirk. She pulled him inside by his collar and spoke sternly. "Look, Noah. My daughter thinks highly of you and after that incident last year, you better not hurt her or you will be answering to me, mister. " "Mrs. Fabray, I promise I will treat her with respect all the time. I love her and from now on, I'll never do anything to hurt her." He responded calmly, half expecting that she would threaten him somehow. She'd never liked him. Then Quinn emerged from the bathroom in a white blouse, and a yellow skirt. Puck stood next to her mother aghast by the beautiful blonde standing before him. "Wow. You look…wow." He said repeating himself, still amazed by her. She rolled her eyes with a smile "C'mon Puck. Let's go" She said grabbing his hand. "Bye mom!" she said as they left the house. Puck gave her a soft peck on the cheek as she closed the door behind them. He could swear that Artie and Finn were joking around and cheering him on from the truck. They got in the car and then drove off to Breadstix, both genders having their own separate conversations. That meant boys discussing Peyton Manning and the girls discussing Adam Brody (mostly his abs).


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived, a waitress seated them at a large booth. Puck instinctively wrapped his arm around Quinn, almost as if he needed to convey to the rest of the restaurant that she was his. The night went excellently. They had dinner, talked for a while, had dessert (which consisted of the boys eating slices of cheesecake, Rachel eating the strawberries from Finn's slice and Puck feeding Quinn the frosting from his), then drove around town, singing along to every song that came on the radio.

Artie and Brittany made out in the very back seat of his truck, though there wasn't much room because they had to collapse his wheel chair and put it in the back with them. Rachel and Finn cuddled in the seats between the driver's and back row. They seemed so perfect for each other, but in comparison to Puck and Quinn, they were a disaster. Puck almost swerved off the rode twice because he had been busy staring at Quinn's eyes lovingly and she had been distracting him by holding his right hand and kissing his cheek over and over again. It felt so right just like the night of Beth's conception, except this time, she wasn't drunk, he wasn't high, and they belonged to each other. It got late and the songs on the radio began to sound repetitive so Quinn withdrew her purple iPod nano from her purse and plugged it into Puck's radio, which his permission of course. She put it on shuffle then laughed when the first song from her library was "Yours To Hold" by Skillet. It became a duet between her and Puck and later the rest of the gang joined in on the chorus, all of them drunk on young love.

THE END


End file.
